


A Bit of A Problem

by SpicyCommieTrash



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D Is Just Awkward In General, 2D is hot thats why i made this, Awkward Boners, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im tired, Masturbation, Murdoc's A Dick, Other, Phase One (Gorillaz), References to Alcohol, Smoking, Socially Awkward 2D, What Have I Done, getting called out, im so bad at tagging oml, imma go to hell for this, porn with a little plot i think, t h e b a t h, what is my life, writing is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCommieTrash/pseuds/SpicyCommieTrash
Summary: 2D gets a sudden, very awkward boner and needs to tend to it. The only problem is that Murdoc decided to throw a party, and 2D's unable to reach his room. So...what'll he do?My first fic on this site, criticism is welcome!





	A Bit of A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AO3 fic! I've recently fell back into the Gorillaz hole after hearing about the release of Humanz (four months late wowza). With 2D being my favourite member I thought I'd start up this Archive journey with a smutty fic starring him. So, enjoy!

'Oh lord, 'is is jus' awful...' 2D couldn't quit fidgeting, it was just in his nature. But what WASN'T in his nature was the sudden hard-on that was continuously growing worse as time passed. He thought he could stave it off, he really did. But even when the god-forsaken mental image of Murdoc naked didn't stop it, he then concluded that it wasn't going away just like that. But the worst part out of all of it was the fact that there was a Murdoc-initiated party in full swing, and the stairwell leading up to his room was blocked by what looked to be eight or nine people, drunk out of their ever-loving minds. 

"'Ey, Faceache, 'ow d'ya like the party I got goin' on 'ere?" 

2D swung around quickly at Murdoc's comment, letting out a small yelp of fear. He would've loved the sight of Murdoc to ease his tension and relieve even a tad bit of his anxiety, but it only seemed to make them worse. 'Per-usual,' 2D thought as he struggled to regain what little composure he had before answering, "O-oh! I, um, fink i's really great, Murdoc, but, 'ell, y'know 'ow I am wif o'er people..." Murdoc rolled his miscoloured eyes, slapping 2D on the back rather harshly, sending the poor frontman stumbling forward clumsily. "Oh, lighten up, ya' brainless bastard! You jus' use 'at as a crutch for why you don' wanna do things anymore!" 2D swiftly crossed his legs as casually as he possibly could, though he still looked terribly uncomfortable. "B-but I DO 'ave social anxiety, Murdoc! I's not a crutch, I swear!" Murdoc glared and simply shrugged his shoulders, walking away, weaving through the crowd. "Wha'ever, Faceache."

2D sighed, thanking his lucky stars that Murdoc didn't notice the obvious bulge in his pants. He was sure he'd never hear the end of it if he had've noticed it. He meandered through Kong's corridors, muttering "Pardon me, miss" or "'Scuse me, sir" every now and then to get by a partygoer. He finally came up to the hallway of rooms that were used specifically for drunken partiers who were so buzzed they either passed out or were incapable of walking, and one night stands that their poor intern had to clean up the next morning. 2D shook his head. He felt bad for the poor girl, she was doing it part-time and Murdoc stuck so many odd jobs on her. At least Noodle helped her out with some.

2D knocked on every door, and discovered by doing so that roughly eight were being used by druggies and drunkards, three were being used by pre-hungover teens, and two by some overly horny folks who thought an orgy was a great idea. 2D winced as he passed those rooms, not because they made his situation worse, but because of how noisy the people were. He shuddered whenever a moan would emerge from the door. It disgusted him, to say the least. 

He finally came across an empty room away from everyone else and quickly dove in, near-slamming and locking the door hastily behind him. "Finally," he sighed as he slipped his trousers off in record time, freeing his now fully hard cock. He laid himself down on the bed and propped himself up with the pillows, tugging gently yet quickly on the thin fabric of his boxers and fully exposing himself. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he wrapped his hand around his member. After being hard for so long without taking care of it, 2D was unbearably sensitive, and as he ghosted his hand up and down his length his breath came in short, needy gasps. "Oh, bloody 'ell yes..." he breathed out once he finally allowed his hand to make full contact. Small beads of precum had already begun to make way at the tip of his cock, and he slid his thumb over the slit, moaning, and slicking himself up a bit. He was suddenly hit by an idea, and as he pumped himself, he twisted his hand while pulling, and it was if a switch had been flicked. He automatically moaned out a string of curses as he pumped himself faster. He tightened his grip and his back arched up off of the mattress, causing him to thrust up into his hand. A light smile made its way onto his face as his tongue hung lazily out of his mouth, overwhelmed by pleasure. His gasps had turned into heavy pants and loud groans, and the familiar hot coil that had been tightening in his stomach since he began snapped, and he let out one loud, long moan as he broke, his orgasm crashing down onto him, warm white cum shooting onto his chest and stomach, sure to stain the shirt he wore. He gave a few lazy pumps to milk the last of his orgasm out, and looked at the mess he made, muttering, "'Ell, at leas' the intern won't 'ave ta clean it up," before going entirely limp on the bed, sprawled out and chest heaving, with a look of pure euphoria in his blackened eyes. He reached over into the bedside table and pulled out a lighter and a spare pack of cigarettes. Placing one between his lips, he lit it, and took a long draw from it, blowing the smoke out through his nose. It was pure bliss. His bliss was ruined, however, when an all too familiar voice came in through the other side of the door.

"So THAT'S why ya' looked s'stiff when I was talkin' to ya'!"

"Oh, bugger off, Murdoc..."


End file.
